darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Shadows: Book One 2
Innovation Book One Number Two Cover: Angelique with the dolls, Barnabas in front with the music box, a tree behind both of them. Introduction by Scott Rockwell: talks about the conflict in Barnabas, who never integrated the beast within. Created by Dan Curtis. Certain characters created by Art Wallace. Co Authors and Editors: Scott Rockwell/David Campiti Calligrapher: Vickie Williams Illustrator: E. Silas Smith Consulting Editors: George Broderick Jr. and Jim Pierson Narration: Vicki. Barnabas is in pain as the serum is given to him. Julia explains that Dr. Woodard gave long time friend Liz an explanation of Julia staying on since Daphne has died. Julia is writing a family history of her own family. She mentions the mice in her lab being vampires. She works in the university extension. Barnabas picks her up and is angry that she has subjected those poor creatures to his disease. She claims not to worry, the mice will be destroyed when it is over. 12:10pm: Vicki shows David a scale map of Collinwood’s grounds. When Vicki thinks Sarah is imaginary, he gets upset. Then they are at a table eating (?) with Carolyn and Liz. Liz gives Vicki a brooch and when Carolyn seems about to protest, Liz tells her there are things about this family that she knows nothing about. Roger smokes a pipe and is in the painting room. He is painting a tree when other paintings (one a woman that looks like Maggie?) flip and land on a canvass of Angelique. He takes one up that is undone and starts to paint it. He says, “Again?” Angelique recalls when Barnabas asked Angelique and Ben to find someone who can make a music box for Josette. She mentions Boston. Willie interrupts Barnabas’s reading a book, the Poems of Lord Byron and he chokes him but apologizes. Julia arrives and asks to go to Barrettstown tomorrow. Her mother took her away when she was three. She’s only been back once at her Uncle Vincent Hoffman’s invitation. It is a preserved 18th century New England town. Julia was creeped out by the creepy town and her uncle seemed to be in charge. Eyes peered at her from windows. Her uncle wrote her a letter recently (last week), telling her their family is in danger. He wants her to come to him. In Barnabas’s time the town was a three day journey from Collinsport. It is only a two hour drive now. 9:30: Barnabas visits Collinwood and sees Mrs. Johnson, kisses Liz, and sees Carolyn (who is reading the Claiming of Sleeping Beauty by Anne Rice). When Liz tells Roger she is concerned about all the attention Barnabas is giving Vicki, Roger says, “What mother wouldn’t be concerned about her daughter?” As they go for a walk, Vicki tells Barnabas that she and Carolyn are getting to be good friends. The kiss and he quotes Bryon, someone’s writings she likes to read, too. He gets all vampy and has to flee to his music box. 1790: Willem Drake of Collinsport and Francois Nicole from Boston (he is Swiss) meet with Barnabas, Ben, and Angelique. Drake talks of making the music with a comb and a cylinder but he leaves upset that Barnabas asks the impossible. Nicole thinks he can do it. When Nicole left Switzerland two years ago, his nephew was working on a three tune opera overture box. Angelique kisses Nicole as he leaves, a kiss that will last forever… In the woods, Sarah appears to Barnabas but will not speak to him. Woodard warns Julia not to spend too much time with Barnabas. She tells him something similar Barnabas said to her---he is not her keeper. After a drive along the coast, Julia and Barnabas leave the car (cars are not allowed in the town). They are being watched, the town has no lights on, and strange goblin like people come out in great numbers! A letters page. This reveals that the story takes place between the third and fourth episode. An answer to one letter about flubs includes a fact that Ben was a blood tie to the Collins family some time in the mid 1700s. They also promised to explain how Woodard became a vampire so fast (since Barnabas explained that blood had to be taken a bit at a time in the first issue and in order to make someone a vampire). Flubs noted from issue 1: Barnabas grabs Willie with his left hand, Greystone drawn incorrectly in some panels, featuring the gable, the chimney not extending outside the house and some panels for Greystone being used for the Old House that should have been only used for Collinwood. In one panel Barnabas and Julia are talking in a room that was Jeremiah’s room. A reader claims that Willie frees Barnabas in the year 1990, not 1991 and the writers agreed. Barrettstown came from the name Bennettstown, which would have been a nod to Joan Bennett. Ads: artwork, Barnabas statue, model, posters, MPI, Dark Shadows Resurrected Book, Backcover: Barnabas, Vicki, David, Sarah, Woodard, Julia “A Love Story Beyond Time.”